


You're Like A Dream Come True

by stressedvirgo



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bffs jikyu, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teen Romance, aaahh i love me some cliche aus uwu, also: cowards, hmm we'll see, implied dodam, implied hajeongwoo, they are adorable, they're good at running (away from their feelings lmao)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedvirgo/pseuds/stressedvirgo
Summary: Two best friends who fell in love with each other, but got separated by their choices.One who left, and one who got left behind. But both waited for each other.And when the timing was finally right, they try to find what they lost and make a home of what they found.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title highkey taken from Adele's When We Were Young. 
> 
> P.S. No thoughts head empty just Park Jeongwoo singing this amazing song in ygtb. Please check it out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do not remember the exact moment they fell in love with each other.
> 
> But what Jihoon and Junkyu knows is that, together, they had the best time that life can offer. Even when things weren’t always pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to edit as much as I can but I'm no expert nor professional so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors and misspellings. I hope you will still enjoy reading this.

If you’re going to ask Kim Junkyu and Park Jihoon when was the exact moment they fell in love, Junkyu will probably just shrug it off and tell you, “I don’t know.” While blushing and smiling sheepishly. Jihoon, on the other hand, will straight up tell you the history of their friendship and then end it with a silly, “I don’t know either. I just did.”, making Junkyu blush even more beside him.

Because it’s the truth. They do not remember the exact moment when they fell in love with each other.

It may have started when they were kids, since they knew each other the longest. Or it may have started when they were in middle school, when Jihoon would always go where Junkyu would go. Or maybe when they were in high school, when they were still immature, reckless, and feeling complicated emotions that were too overwhelming for their young age.

But what Jihoon and Junkyu knows is that, together, they had the best time that life can offer. Even when things aren’t always pleasant.

With Junkyu’s mom being friends with Jihoon’s parents and all, being acquainted with each other was inevitable.

At first, they hated each other’s guts. Both their moms forcing them to play together.

“But mom. He’s mean.” Junkyu scowled, one time, as they stood outside waiting for Jihoon’s mom to open the front door, so Junkyu has company while his mom work shifts after shifts.

“No, Junkyu. He’s a nice kid. He just wants to get close to you.” His mom cooed. And Junkyu just pouted and whined because he didn’t understand yet what his mom meant by that; all he knew is that playtime with Jihoon almost always end up with him crying.

Jihoon felt the same way too. Annoyed that he’d be forced to play with this cry baby again. He’d rather play with Doyoung, his younger brother who’s much more of a crybaby, than play with Junkyu.

But they were just kids then. They didn’t know any better.

When they got to middle school, that’s when their relationship improved. Friendship and bond also started to form between them. The teasing was still there, but now from coming from both sides. From hating to be playmates, to feeling relieved that they are in the same class again, that’s how their friendship developed and grew.

High school was when things started to shift between them.

Their lunch breaks that used to pass by with just the two of them hanging out are now are filled by their own small circle of friends. A group of loud, naughty teenagers. Chaotic too, but nevertheless, genuinely good kids that always find time to hang out with each other at school even when they are in different year level.

It was a confusing and frustrating period for both.

Like why Jihoon’s heart beats so fast whenever Junkyu laughs, to the point he thought something was wrong with him. And how Junkyu felt anxious and annoyed when a senior, whose name Junkyu wasn’t interested in knowing (it’s Kim Seunghun, Junkyu ~~investigated~~ found out), asked Jihoon out, and the instant relief he felt when Jihoon told him later that day that he turned the guy down.

Junkyu asked him then why. “I don’t want to leave you alone, Kyu.” Jihoon just shrugged and didn’t care to elaborate, leaving a very relieved but very confused Kim Junkyu.

And that one time when Jihoon couldn’t explain why he got so mad at him for not cleaning his locker and locking it up properly. Junkyu can still remember Jihoon’s face turning slightly red as he got scolded for 30 minutes straight, with the former pouting the whole time.

But the truth is, Jihoon found chocolates (lots of it) and letters (a lot more of it) from girls, even boys, from different year levels professing their love for him.

Their high school life was filled with misunderstandings, jealousy, and intense feelings they can’t quite figure out yet. And it only turned to be much more frustrating when they became juniors and they unknowingly (or rather, knowingly, but doesn’t have the balls to acknowledge it) pine after each other, leaving their friends frustrated as they watch the two tiptoe around their feelings for years.

As the frustration felt by their friends only grew more, with some (just Jeongwoo) even nearing to the point of abandoning the so-called ‘jikyu’ ship, a certain sophomore exchange student named Mashiho and a popular senior named Hyunsuk came into the picture, and became the catalyst for Jihoon and Junkyu to finally confront the obvious: that they like each other more than as best friends.

“Park Jihoon,” Junkyu called, slightly breathless because he ran as soon as he heard the gossip. “Are you going out with Hyunsuk hyung?” The question made Jihoon’s blood boil. Who the hell spreads this rumor? Jihoon wondered.

“Why? What’s it to you?”

Junkyu was taken aback by Jihoon’s tone and expressionless face. This is the first time Junkyu saw him be this way. “What do you mean, why? I’m your best friend. Of course, I should know.” He answered, voice raising a little, hurt that he’s the last one to know about this and that his best friend would hide this from him.

Jihoon remained quiet and Junkyu mistook it as a confirmation.

“So, it’s really true, huh?” Junkyu’s said in defeat. Feeling hurt, disappointed, and regretful all at once. “And you didn’t even bother telling me? Am I not your best friend anymore?”

That was the last straw. Jihoon turned abruptly to Junkyu, exasperated. “How about you?” Jihoon snapped. “When are you going to tell me about you and Mashiho? When I see you two be all over each other? Or after you finally leave me for him?”

It was Junkyu’s turn to be furious by the sudden change in Jihoon’s mood.

“What do you mean? I don’t understand, Ji.”

And it’s the truth. Because Mashiho is just a good friend he met through the music club. Sure, they got closer these past few weeks and they eat lunch together sometimes, but it’s only because they’ve been assigned to plan some club activities.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know, Junkyu. I’m not an idiot.” Jihoon’s voice faltered, hurt evident. “Just admit you like him back and go.” He started to walk away, leaving Junkyu even more confused.

But despite feeling frustrated over his best friend’s action, Junkyu is relentless, so he ran after him and stopped him in his tracks.

“Where did you even get that, Park Jihoon? Who told you I like him?”

“It was obvious!” Jihoon screamed, “And the other day he even approached me and told me that he likes you and that he’ll ask you out! So yeah, congrats to both of you!” Junkyu was genuinely confused now. Because, yeah, Mashiho did confess to him but it seemed like Jihoon’s mind was too clouded that he assumed he said yes to the transfer student when the truth is, he did not.

And then it hit Kim Junkyu. Realization finally sinking in but clearly not to this idiot standing before him. Junkyu lets out a laugh, finding the whole situation funny and ridiculous.

This is what happens when two people are too scared to admit what they really feel and chose to suppress their feelings instead. Junkyu understood now.

Jihoon glared at him. “You think this is funny? I’m out of here.”

Junkyu, who finally collected himself, stopped Jihoon again. He held Jihoon’s shoulders, making the latter turn towards his direction. He stared at Jihoon, whose eyes are now brimming with tears. “Why are you mad?”

Jihoon scrunched his eyebrows at him. Junkyu continued, “If I am really dating Mashiho, then why are you so upset? Shouldn’t you be happy for me since you’re my best friend?”

“Because you are keeping a secret from me!”

“Then it’s really fine with you if me and Mashiho really dated?” Jihoon glared him again, so repulsed by the thought. Junkyu decided to probe his best friend further.

“Why are you so upset?”

“Because… you!” Jihoon finally cracked, tears now falling. “I hate seeing you with someone else, especially with Mashiho! And just the idea of you two dating each other hurts that I don’t even want to think about it! But now you’re going out with him so guess who’s the idiot? Me!”

Junkyu hugged him, taking him by surprise. “We are both idiots, Ji.” Jihoon, still confused, remained motionless. “We got so caught up with running away from our feelings, we didn’t notice that we’re just making ourselves suffer.”

Jihoon pulled away from the hug.

“I like you, Ji.” Junkyu confessed. “And you feel the same way, right?”

Jihoon palmed his face. He is such an idiot for not admitting it in the first place. “I like you too, Kyu. More than you know.”

“So, you and Hyunsuk hyung aren’t a thing?”

“No. I turned him down. You and Mashiho?”

“I turned him down too.”

They were too caught up with running away from their feelings, out of fear that it might ruin their friendship that they didn’t notice they already fell in love with each other. Gradually but intensely.

So, the next day, when they told their friends over lunch that they started dating, the responses they got were a collection of relief and of approval, with specific remarks such as ‘about damn time, hyungs’ (coming from the freshman brat Jeongwoo), ‘finally, the pining has ended’ (from sophomore, the wisest of them all, god yedam), and an ‘I bet you two cried’ followed by a mocking laugh (from another freshman brat, of course, named Haruto).

Jihoon and Junkyu walked home that day hand in hand, smiling from ear to ear, surrounded by comfortable silence as the sky turned orange.

They are contented, happy, and in love. And even though they don’t really want to let go of each other’s hands, they still did as they reached Junkyu’s front porch. They still have lots of tomorrows after all.

And if their tomorrows will be a challenge, at least, they have each other.

And so, the challenge eventually came. In the form of choices and decisions.

A year has passed by and before Jihoon and Junkyu knew it, they became seniors. Their relationship was still the same, if not stronger. They still argued and bickered a lot, but they made sure that at the end of the day, they sleep with their arguments resolved.

Their group of friends was the same. Only it became louder and more chaotic.

Haruto and Jeongwoo, despite teasing and mocking each other to death, it turned out they really like each other, and finally got together. Though the relationship development didn’t make their lunch time any more peaceful than before, much to Jihoon’s amusement and Junkyu’s disappointment, since the latter is always the subject of Jihoon and the new couple’s teasing.

Yedam also admitted to having a big, fat crush to Jihoon’s younger brother, Doyoung, who sometimes join them at lunch. But unfortunately for Yedam, Doyoung is too dense to figure out the meaning behind Yedam’s obvious favoritism towards him. Jihoon might not admit it out loud, but Junkyu knows that his boyfriend approves of Yedam and Doyoung.

Time passed by quickly with them enjoying every bit of it despite days of suffering due to assignments, exams, and arguments, and all that jazz the comes with being a senior. But they have fun, nonetheless.

But being in senior year also meant choosing a path that will decide your future and your whole life. Quite a big burden and responsibility for teenagers to take on. The thought made them anxious and a little bit scared. Jihoon too, was not excluded from the worries, and he became restless because of the impending decision he had to make. He tried to hide it to not worry Junkyu since he knew his boyfriend has his own worries too.

But Junkyu knew better.

They’ve talked about it before in passing on what course they want to take and what they want to do, back when they were much younger and their answers less serious, still not aware of how it will impact their life. Recently, the topic has been brought up again.

Junkyu confessed he doesn’t know yet but having experienced rough childhood himself makes him lean more towards child psychology. Jihoon said he wanted to study medicine, but on which university, he didn’t say. Or rather, can’t say.

They sat inside a nearby café after class, Jihoon unusually quiet.

Senior students had college consultation with their advisers earlier that day and after Jihoon’s turn, his mood has obviously dampened. Junkyu didn’t want to pry, as it seemed like his boyfriend was still not ready to talk about it, but he knew that it’s about college. So, he did what he could instead and asked Jihoon out for coffee and just help him relax.

Junkyu, having noticed that Jihoon was too preoccupied with his thoughts and was not responding the way he usually does whenever he talks about Haruto and Jeongwoo’s antics, casually ended his talk and opted to just sip his latte.

Maybe what Jihoon needed then is some time alone to think. Junkyu reasoned.

“Do you want to go home, Ji?” But Jihoon didn’t hear it, so Junkyu called him by his name, getting his attention now and asked again.

Jihoon nodded, a little guilty that he barely talked with his boyfriend the whole time they were together. But Junkyu just held his hand and smiled at him, that sweet smile that said, ‘it’s okay, I understand’, no words needed, but still able to give comfort to him.

They walked home and reached Junkyu’s house in silence. They stood at the front porch, Jihoon still quiet, so Junkyu took the initiative to say goodbye first, kissed him on his cheek, and told him to call him later.

The retreating figure of Junkyu snapped Jihoon out of his daze.

If he doesn’t talk about it with Junkyu now, then when? He knows he’ll only chicken out later if he backed out now. So just when Junkyu’s about to open the front door, Jihoon called him and ran towards him, saying he needs to tell him something.

So, they talked it out.

Jihoon told him how his consultation went. His GPA was good, more than good actually, with his consistent straight As paying off, as said by their adviser. But when asked which college he wanted to attend, Jihoon remained quiet. Already knowing the answer himself but afraid to say it out loud because of the consequences it will bring.

“So, which college do you want to go to?” Junkyu asked, patiently as ever, as they sat face to face on the couch. Jihoon was holding one of his hand, avoiding eye contact. Junkyu already had a clue on what Jihoon’s answer is, having seen the latter browse through the website secretly when he thought Junkyu wasn’t looking.

“Is it Harvard?”

Jihoon looked up at him in surprise. Afraid that Junkyu might get mad, he closed his eyes and nodded slowly, tears now falling. Junkyu sighed. He held Jihoon’s cheek with his free hand and urged his boyfriend to open his eyes. “Look at me, Ji.”

And as he opened his eyes, his gaze is welcomed with a look of understanding from Junkyu.

“How did you know?” He squeaked.

“I had an idea when I saw you look through their site. But my suspicion was confirmed when our adviser told me during my turn at consultation.”

Jihoon kept crying. Out of guilt. Regret. And sadness.

“She told me that you are having a hard time deciding about it. And she’s worried that it might be because of me. Is it because of me?” Junkyu’s voice cracked at the last question. A little hurt that Jihoon opted not to tell him this first, sad that he’s the reason why Jihoon’s having a hard time lately and broken that there’s an impending goodbye between them.

Jihoon didn’t answer the question, “Seoul and Yonsei offers great pre-med courses too, Kyu. I can just stay here and be with you.”

“You know I’ll always support and be proud of whatever decision you make, right?” Jihoon nodded. “But this time, I’m telling you to go for it. Apply for Harvard. Be the best doctor out there and help people in need. I know you’ll do great, Ji.”

“But how about you? I don’t want to leave you, Kyu…” Jihoon cried. And Junkyu’s heart broke at the sight before him. He doesn’t want to be apart from Jihoon either, but his future is much more important than what they both feel right now.

Junkyu shook his head, “You have to. This is something greater than what we both have right now. This is your future we’re talking about, Ji… I won’t let myself and our relationship stop you from achieving it.”

“I am so sorry for being selfish, for wanting more, for wanting to choose you and yet wanting to go somewhere so far at the same time.”

“It’s okay to be a little bit selfish,” Junkyu is now crying too, throat constricting as he tries to swallow down his cries. “I don’t want you to choose an alternative when you already have the best choice. I don’t want to hold you back from your dream. I don’t want you to regret anything. I just want you to be brave enough to recognize what the best choice is.” And that is by going somewhere over 6,000 miles far from Seoul. Junkyu smiled sadly, heart breaking once more.

After they have calmed down enough, they talked again, still wrapped in each other’s hug.

Jihoon asked what will happen to them.

“We’re still okay, Ji. Nothing will change tomorrow. I will love you just the same as I did yesterday, if not more. I will make every moment we have left count.” Junkyu answered assuredly, even when Junkyu himself is scared.

“But what about after graduation?”

“We’ll work it out. We’ll figure it out when we get there.” And Junkyu buried his face at Jihoon’s neck to stop himself from crying again.

The next day, with their usual set of friends gathered over lunch again, they decided to open it up. There was silence after Junkyu told them the whole situation, Jihoon opting to remain quiet too. The younger boys were troubled by their own thoughts, sad that one of their favorite hyung is going so far away, but most of all, worried about what will eventually happen to the couple.

Junkyu laughed at their solemn faces. Even lightly hitting Jihoon’s arm for his seriousness.

“Guys, it’s not like me and Jihoon are breaking up over this. We'll make it work.” But everyone just looked at him sadly. And just when Junkyu’s resolve is about to crash, Yedam spoke up just in time, keen eyes benefitting Junkyu this time.

“So, what will happen now, hyung?”

“We still have a couple moths of left.” Junkyu grinned while looking playfully at everyone then at his boyfriend, hoping he successfully masked his sadness, “Let’s make it worthwhile for Mr. Harvard over here.” And he was nudged back by a now smiling Jihoon.

And that’s what they did.

They made every moment count. There were movie marathons, sleepovers and group studies planned every week. When they had nothing else to do, they just hung out with each other. All of them always present during lunch time, with Doyoung joining them more often now, much to Yedam’s delight (or suffering because Haruto and Jeongwoo couldn’t resist teasing him).

Junkyu was relieved that, despite the looming farewell between him and Jihoon, the days they have left has become much more precious and more worthwhile.

Jihoon felt the same way too. But if someone asked him whether he knows Junkyu was just faking it or if he saw Junkyu cry at their classroom at the end of the day when he thought everyone has already went home, Jihoon won’t tell.

It was the day before graduation.

And for some reason, there weren’t any movie marathon or any activity that was planned that day. Maybe because the younger boys wanted their hyungs to have this day to themselves, to have one last date, one last moment spent together with just the two of them because everyone knew that after graduation, Jihoon and his family are flying right away to US to complete his admission at Harvard and attend some college freshmen consultation.

They have less than 48 hours together. Jihoon’s heart aches at the inevitable countdown.

“So, what do you want to do? Any ideas, Ji?” Junkyu asked earnestly, breaking him out of his thoughts. “We can do anything you want. We can go watch a movie at the cinema, or maybe shop for some shoes you can bring there? Or wait, better yet, we can go to the amusement park!”

But Jihoon shook his head no, already knowing what he wants to do. “Let’s just stay in your room, Kyu. I’d like that more than anything else. But first-“

“Coffee?” Junkyu interrupted, making him laugh.

“Yes.”

“And then, cuddles?”

“Yes, please.” And Jihoon held Junkyu’s hand tightly.

After hours of binge-watching movies that they’ve already watched, eating chicken and burgers as lunch, and watching yet another cliché k-drama, the couple finally decided to eat dinner. Thankfully, Junkyu’s mom is out working again or else they’d have to face another scolding for choosing to just order pizza than cooking what’s already in the fridge.

They are settled in the table, munching on the delivery, both wanting to say a thousand words but doesn’t know how to start, letting the heavy silence fall upon them.

It was Junkyu who broke the silence first. “We have less than a day now, Ji.” His eyes settled on the wall clock placed just behind Jihoon.

They have exactly 19 hours left, Jihoon thinks as he gazed at Junkyu, fully aware on what he is staring at. And 19 hours is far from being enough.

“I have-“ “Junkyu, I-“ they both said at the same time, making them chuckle at each other. Junkyu gestured at him to go first.

“Kyu, I… let’s… break up.” As the words left Jihoon lips, it was as if someone grasped at his heart, squeezed it, and removed it from his chest. It hurt. So much. The pain spreading throughout his whole being. It turned out that no amount of preparation can ready him for this kind agony.

Junkyu nodded, slowly taking in what his boyfriend said. He expected this and the pain that will come along with it but fuck, it hurts too damn much. “I knew you’d say that.” He smiled sadly, already conceding.

“I’m sorry, Kyu.”

“I’m sorry too, Ji. I knew you’d say this. But the truth is I didn’t want us to end like this. I wanted us to try and-” Junkyu’s voice cracked and he eventually gave up trying to stop himself from crying.

All the efforts and facade he put up in trying to show he’s happy, that he’s fine this past couple of months, to not show Jihoon and his friends that he dreads every passing day, came crashing down right at that moment. Jihoon immediately stood up and went to his side to hug him, making him feel how sorry he was.

Junkyu continued, “Because I thought that we can make it, that we could make it work despite the distance because we’ve been with each other since we were kids, Ji. I thought we can try. I’m sorry for being selfish. I understand if you don’t love me anymore.”

“Listen to me, Junkyu. Look at me.” He tilted Junkyu’s chin, making him look up. “I want you to, no- I need you to know that I’m breaking up with you not because I don’t love you anymore but it’s because I love you so damn much that I’m letting you go.” Jihoon’s crying as well now, regretting that he must hurt both of them this way, but this is the only way he knows how.

Jihoon continued, “I don’t want to tie you up with a relationship that will eventually end. Because try as we might, distance is an obstacle that only few has succeeded at and loneliness is an enemy that is hard to fight.”

“So, you’re giving up just like that?”

“Yes.” Junkyu only sobbed harder, one word a stab straight through his heart, but Jihoon continued, “For now. For you. For us. For our future.”

Every word wounding them deeper. Leaving their hearts to pieces, left to bleed out.

Why does love have to hurt like this?

“I didn’t want to tell you tell you to wait for me. I can’t make you wait for years because that’ll just be me being selfish and robbing you off your chance at falling in love with someone better, someone who can stay by your side especially when you need them. So, instead, I’m telling you to go be happy, Kyu, because I love you.”

They both cried their hearts out that night.

The sadness they felt did not lessen but at least they both have come to terms with their breakup. Fully understanding that the decisions they made only meant well and that they both only want what’s best for each other. They are too hurt and too sad to realize it now, but Jihoon and Junkyu knows that deep within them, everything will make sense in the future.

And so, the dreaded day came and passed by quickly too.

When the graduation ceremony ended, they were greeted by their families with bouquets at hand. Their friends were there too, surprising them, because Jihoon and Junkyu thought they couldn’t make it. It was heartwarming to see everyone close to Jihoon’s heart gathered for one last time before he left.

As they walked out of the school, the graduates bidding goodbyes to their teachers and taking pictures with their classmates on the way, the inevitable goodbye has finally arrived.

They were standing at the school gates now, just waiting for Jihoon’s dad to drive the car around and pick them up.

Their moms were saying goodbye to each other now, and Junkyu felt he has to bid farewell now too. The air around them hung heavy with sadness. And their friends, Haruto, Jeongwoo and Yedam, who Junkyu forgot for a moment were all cry-babies, has now tears flowing down their cheeks.

Jihoon laughed at the sight, because they are all cute specifically this one big koala who’s now tearing up looking at their dongsaengs. Even Doyoung got teary eyed witnessing the scene.

Jeongwoo was the first one to hug Jihoon, then Yedam, then Haruto. Saying choruses of “we’ll miss you”, “take good care of yourself”, and “contact us often”. Jihoon’s crying now at this point too.

When everyone let go, Jihoon turned towards Junkyu and hugged him as tight as he could. Not wanting to let go.

“I can’t breathe, Ji.” Junkyu laughed through his tears. And Jihoon loosened up his embrace a little bit.

“I don’t want to let go.” He murmured in Junkyu’s neck.

“Me neither. But we have to.” Junkyu patted his back, “This is not the end, remember? We promised to keep in touch with each other. And we’ll do that.”

He felt Jihoon nodding at his shoulders and sniffling. That’s when Jihoon’s dad arrived, honking at them, announcing his arrival. Announcing that Jihoon and Junkyu has to part ways now and go in their own separate paths.

“I love you.” Junkyu whispered, tightening his hug.

Jihoon only cried harder, “I love you too. So much.”

And when Jihoon left that moment, he took Junkyu’s heart along with him. Leaving a void in Junkyu’s life that no one could ever fill, even if someone tried.

Later that night, when he’s left all alone in his room and still in his school uniform, Junkyu remembered their promises the night before as they laid on Junkyu’s bed, arms wrapped around each other.

“If we are really meant for each other, we’ll find our way back together, Kyu.” Jihoon said softly, his chin resting on Junkyu’s head.

Junkyu breathed deeply, inhaling Jihoon’s scent, imprinting the smell on his mind, memorizing how Jihoon’s body felt against his, because this might probably be the last time they can be like this.

“If, just… if, we don’t end up with each other, you know I’ll always be your best friend, Ji, and that I’ll always love you no matter what. Nothing can change that.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Until you tell me to stop, I’ll always love you, Jihoon.”

And Junkyu cries again as he feels the ring in his pocket that Jihoon sneakily slid in earlier. It hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first TREASURE fic T.T If you have reached until the end, THANK YOU! Please tell me what you think. I really want to know your thoughts on this one so please leave some comments. Opinions and feedbacks are all welcomed! 
> 
> This story was inspired by my weird dream. And as I was typing it down in my phone, my mind just screamed JIKYU JIKYU JIKYU YOU HAVE TO TURN THIS IN A PROPER FIC FOR JIKYU, and despite me going through months of writer's block, I have no choice but to follow, so I can sleep peacefully lol. 
> 
> So, I would like to thank jikyu and my unending hunger for treasure au, for inspiring and providing me sources of enough fluff to write again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that "home is not a place, it's feeling." But to Jihoon, home is a person.
> 
> And Jihoon is coming back home.

It took Jihoon over a decade to finish and get his license. It took him a long time, just as he expected, so as soon as he finished everything he needed to, he immediately booked a flight back home.

It has also been years since he last set foot in Korea. It was during his vacation, when he had less than two weeks of spare time before his internship starts. Even though it was only for a short period, he still grabbed the chance to visit home, looking forward to meeting his friends again including Junkyu. Specially, Junkyu.

But time wasn’t in Jihoon’s favor then.

And he came back to US disappointed because he couldn’t meet Junkyu.

When his plane finally landed and he completed the necessary arrival procedures, he found his family waiting for him, holding a sign with a big “Park Jihoon, M.D.” written on it. He chuckles, the sign making him feel awed, humbled, but proud of what he accomplished.

And wow, it’s his own name, now with two letters attached to it, but it still feels surreal to him.

It was not an easy process at all, and there were times he wanted to just go and fuck it, pack his bags, and just go home, but he made it. He’s really a doctor now, huh.

His father welcomes him first, smiling proudly, as he pats Jihoon’s back. “I’m proud of you, son.” Jihoon was quite taken aback because his father is usually the stoic and composed one, barely showing affection towards him, so he’s really moved by the touching words from his father.

Jihoon hugs him first, though a little awkward, but still able to surprise the aged man. “Thanks, dad.”

On the other hand, Jihoon’s mom is full on crying, relieved that his son is finally back. He hugs his mom next, with his mother saying incoherent phrases due to crying, but Jihoon fully understands and feels what his mom wanted to say.

Doyoung is there too, now a grown-up man, who grew up to be as tall as Jihoon. He gives him a hug too, missing his younger brother all this time, and of course not forgetting to tease him. “Doyoungie, your hyungie is here.” He coos, making his younger brother push him away jokingly while mumbling an ‘im not a kid anymore, hyung’, making Jihoon laugh.

He missed his family.

Junkyu, who got back after getting coffee, is sitting on a bench with his eyes closed near the entrance of the preschool, while he soaks up the afternoon glow of the sun. Energy so drained after a class with overly energetic preschool students that he needed a quick caffeine fix. He doesn’t know if the kids are just extra-hyper today or he’s really starting to age. With a heavy heart accompanied by a sigh, Junkyu blames it on the latter.

He’s about to fall asleep when his phone rings, disturbing his peaceful afternoon. It sounds nonstop, notifying him of the multiple messages- and a now a call he’s receiving. 

He suddenly feels a rush of panic, worried that something bad might’ve happened again, because his usually silent phone is bombarded with incoming messages from his friends (with most of it from Jeongwoo) that he did not notice a car pulling up in the parking lot.

Junkyu stands, alarmed. He’s about to call Jeongwoo when someone yells his name, making him jump out of surprise.

He turns around, ready to glare at the source of the voice, but what he saw only made him speechless and leaving him even more surprised.   
“Jihoon…” He breathes out, dumbfounded, because the guy who he least expected to see that day or let alone in the next couple of years, is now walking towards where he stands frozen.

“Park Jihoon!” Junkyu finally exclaims as he was snapped out of his trance by strong arms pulling him in for a hug. He still can’t believe the fact that the man hugging him is really Jihoon. Still looking good as ever. His heart beats fast and loud in his chest, but Junkyu ignores it as he pulls away from the hug. 

“It has been what? Ten years? It’s been so long.”

“Twelve, exactly.

“When did you arrive? You didn’t even tell us! We could’ve met you at the airport or something!” Junkyu rambles on, excitement and joy washing over him.

“Yesterday. And I purposely not told anyone besides my family because I wanted to surprise you.” Junkyu’s eyes widen but before he can say something, Jihoon quickly adds, “And Jeongwoo. And Haruto. Yedam, too. So, uh, surprise?”

There’s an awkward silence that follows. Junkyu is trying not to blush at Jihoon’s slip out while the latter opted to look down, the ground suddenly interesting him. And when they couldn’t hold it in anymore, they burst out laughing. Both finding the whole situation hilarious. And familiar.

They sat down at a table by the school playground. The place is now empty, with some staff passing by occasionally.

It’s quite amusing. A lot has changed between them. They grew older. Wiser, more mature, and more familiar with life’s heartaches and disappointments. But at the same time, it was as if nothing changed. Despite not having constant communication with each other throughout the years, the conversation between them, including their usual teasing and bickering, flowed naturally as if time has not passed for them both.

After catching up, both asking and answering back and forth how they have been and how was US and how was Seoul all these times, silence falls upon them once more. But this time, it’s a comfortable one.

Junkyu wants to ask more but hesitates, afraid that he might come off as prying, so he just smiles and averts his gaze away. But Jihoon’s observant eyes did not miss the wistful look on his face as well as the ring that Junkyu wears on his necklace.

It is the ring he gave Junkyu 12 years ago.

“Kyu…” He calls out, startling Junkyu and making him blush as he realizes that after a long time, Jihoon had called him again by his nickname. Jihoon chuckles. How come a decade has passed but Junkyu is still that adorable guy he fell in love with back when they were young? 

Kyu… with just a simple nickname, Junkyu’s heart flutters with emotions he had to suppress over the years. He looks at the man before him, waiting for him to continue.

“You know that, even though we haven’t talked much these past years, you’re still my best friend, right?” Junkyu nods at him. “And that you can always ask or tell me anything, right?”

Junkyu laughs softly and nods again. 

“And that I can always ask and tell you anything too, right?” Junkyu gives him a puzzled look this time, confused on what he’s getting at.

“Of course, Jihoon. I’m your best friend. Nothing can change that.”

 _Nothing can change that_. And Jihoon was suddenly taken back to that night before he left, that night they made their promises, and that night he won’t ever forget.

Jihoon’s eyes started to well up with tears, his heart overwhelmed with emotions he still feels for Junkyu when he thought he had forgotten about those already. But this time, there’s no more regret left to what he feels. Just relief and determination to get back what he had to let go of.

So Jihoon gathers the courage to ask that one question that has been on his mind ever since he boarded the plane and arrived yesterday. That one question that bothered him ever since he left Junkyu crying at their school gate twelve years ago. That one question that haunted him in his dreams, made him hold on to his sanity and made him survive the craziness of it all, that one question that made him look forward to the very moment he’ll finally be able to lay eyes again on Kim Junkyu.

“Will you take me back, Kyu?” But there’s no answer as Junkyu avoids his eyes. 

“J-Jihoon, you know, I-“ Junkyu stutters, “A lot of time has passed by. A lot of things happened and changed. I’m no longer the kid I was back in high school and you… you won’t want me back, trust me. You’re just saying that because you’re overwhelmed that you’re back now.”

But Jihoon shakes his head no. Junkyu may be right, there are years spent apart between them, but he is sure of his feelings. Always had and always been sure that his love for him is still there. It may have been buried because his studies took all his focus away, but it never faded. It only became stronger as the date of him coming back home draw nearer.

So Jihoon tells him all of that. But there’s no response from Junkyu, the silence deafening, with every second passing slowly killing the hope in him. 

Junkyu is just staring at Jihoon’s eyes, his own brimmed with tears and filled with emotions he wants to convey as well but couldn’t. It made Jihoon come into realization, then. 

That his love for Junkyu remained the same but it may not be the case for Junkyu. He probably no longer feels the same way. 

Just the thought of it scares Jihoon and it will break his heart and will cause his whole world and remaining hope he has to completely crash down. It will leave him a broken mess, left with nothing but regrets and what ifs. But if that’s really the case then he will accept it and respect Junkyu’s feelings. 

But he needs to hear it from Junkyu’s own lips.

“Don’t you love me anymore, Junkyu?” He asks, fear and doubts eating him up. Vulnerability, defeat, and hurt evident with the way his voice cracked.

Junkyu breaks down crying.

Jihoon braces himself for the heartbreak.

“After all this time, I still do. I still love you.” Junkyu confesses, “You never told me to stop.”

Junkyu’s vision got blurred by the tears flowing down his face as he got embraced in a hug he missed so much, Jihoon’s lips meeting his own in a kiss filled with longing, ache, and love. Two best friends, separated by choices and time, now finally found their way back to each other and found comfort in each other’s arms.

Even though they lost a lot of years by being apart, it’s okay.

They still have time. They will make time. To rediscover what they forgot and to learn more about each other. To know their fears and what keeps them up at night. To help heal each other’s wound, to accept their flaws and scars they got over time. To break down the walls they built up as the world turned cruel. And to rekindle the love they had to set aside for years. They can take their time in doing all that.

They have each other now again and that’s all that matters.

Because no one’s going to leave and no one’s going to be left behind anymore.

After a while, Junkyu’s phone starts ringing again. Haruto’s name flashes. When Junkyu answered and put the phone on speaker, he’s immediately bombarded by two distinct voices coming from Haruto and Yedam, excitedly screaming that Jihoon’s finally back.

Junkyu and Jihoon shares a look and laughs quietly.

“I know.” Junkyu states, grinning widely at Jihoon.

“Did Doyoung tell you, hyung? Seriously, that guy. I thought it was supposed to be a secret.” Yedam says, mumbling how Junkyu wasn’t supposed to know it yet to “surprise” him, making Junkyu laugh at the irony, because technically they were the one who spilled the secret first. 

“No. Doyoung hasn’t even called me yet, Yedam.”

Jihoon just raises his brows in question. He didn’t know that Doyoung was that close to Yedam now. Is there something else he didn’t know? Junkyu just gestured him to be quiet. He’ll explain later. 

“Huh? How did you know then?” Haruto questions.

“Jihoon’s here with me now.” 

And there were screams and squeals from two grown up men when Junkyu ends the call.

Another 3 years has passed since Jihoon and Junkyu got back together. 

Or as Jeongwoo, Haruto, Yedam, and even Doyoung proclaimed, “the jikyu ship is sailing once more”. Jihoon only rolled his eyes at them when he heard them say it but can’t stop the smug smile forming in his lips. 

Despite being busy with their careers and endeavors about to be pursued, Jihoon with his hospital shifts and conferences to attend to, and Junkyu who recently resigned from his beloved preschool to start another degree this time in child psychology, they still never fail to at least talk to each other every single day, or visit each other at least once a week, with Junkyu mostly the one dropping by the hospital to see Jihoon when he is free. 

It’s like their unwritten rule, to spend as much time as they can together, to make up for the twelve years they lost.

But it has been three weeks now since Junkyu last saw Jihoon, with the latter too busy with patients and conferences he had to attend in different cities. 

Junkyu understands. It’s just that there are times when he misses his boyfriend, like right now.

“So, we won’t meet again this week?” Junkyu is on the phone with him. He’s on his way to the school to get his things and say goodbye to his coworkers. Jihoon can already imagine a pout forming on Junkyu’s lips and he can’t help but grin at the thought.

“Yes, sorry I can’t be there with you, babe. The conference is in Busan this time, so I have to fly there this afternoon.” Jihoon tries keep his tone neutral, even throwing in some scripted lines of complaint, to not give away that he’s not telling the truth. 

He hears Junkyu let out a sigh. Now Jihoon feels guilty that he wants to just drop the act and run to where his boyfriend is, but he stopped himself from caving in. 

“No, it’s okay, Ji. I understand.” Junkyu bought his lie, “Call me when you get to the airport, okay? We’ll see each other soon.”

Jihoon just mumbles out a yes. Because indeed, they’ll see each other, sooner than Junkyu thinks.

And the thought makes Jihoon grin widely.

The realization came into Jihoon one afternoon when he had some time left to rest a little after a very long day. His shift was, as usual, hectic but that day was extra tiring. He had a couple of surgeries earlier, attended to outpatients, and did his usual rounds in the hospital. His feet were aching, and he can feel a headache coming. He was beyond exhausted already. But somehow, he still found himself smiling when he saw Junkyu’s name flash on the caller ID as his phone vibrated. 

It only hit him after talking and ending the call with Junkyu.

That everything is slowly falling into place. That the pieces of his youth he thought wouldn’t fit and didn’t make sense before when he was younger has now settled over time, and eventually fit into place, completing the puzzle that is his life. 

Jihoon, now working at one of the top hospitals in the country, has become more established in his field and his shifts more stable compared to when he was still completing his residency. His family’s bond is stronger too, his friends are still the same chaotic bunch, and the guy he has loved for the longest time loves him just the same. 

Everything has settled now. Jihoon is contented and satisfied. His life almost complete. Almost.

And he knew just exactly what he needed to do.

Junkyu is near the school gate when Jeongwoo approaches him, the latter who seemed to wait for him at the entrance.

“Jeongwoo, what are you doing here?”

“Huh?” Jeongwoo buffers, thinking of an excuse. “Oh, I came to help you pack your things, hyung. You texted me to help you, right?”

Junkyu furrows his brows. “I thought you can’t make it?” Jeongwoo has declined his request earlier saying that he’s too lazy (to which he already expected and understood, because he felt lazy too).

The younger just shrugs, “Changed my mind.”

As they walk further in, Junkyu notices that there’s a bunch of cars parked, which is a new sight unless it’s morning when parents drop their children off or it’s dismissal time and they pick them up. 

“Why are there so many cars? Is there an activity or something I didn’t know?” Junkyu asks. Today is a Saturday and he purposely dropped by the school when there’s no classes and only few teachers are in.

Jeongwoo visibly gulps, trying to appear like he’s not tensed or nervous at all. “Uh yeah. I forgot to tell you. There’s a PTA meeting today, hyung.”

Junkyu halts. “Oh? Maybe I should come by some other time. I wouldn’t want to disturb.” Junkyu says, his eyes catching a familiar car, but he didn’t have the chance to look at its license plate when Jeongwoo suddenly panics, startling him. 

“What? Noooo, hyung. It’s fine. Really. Don’t leave.” Junkyu only shoots him a weird look. “It’s good. You can say goodbye to parents of your pupils, too.”

He feels something is up. He’s not usually quick witted when it comes to this kind of things, but Jeongwoo’s acting so unusual that it’s obvious. But he chose to not bring it up, for the sake Jeongwoo’s sanity. Junkyu chuckles as he sees the younger man sigh in relief when he just nodded and said nothing.

When they reached inside, Jeongwoo directs him in a classroom where the meeting seemed to take place because of the hushed voices inside. He looks at Jeongwoo in confusion, but his friend just smiles knowingly and opened the door. And when they walked in, a loud cheer of “SURPRISE!” greets him, all coming from his students and their parents.

“This is for you, hyung!” Jeongwoo exclaims, grinning widely. “We couldn’t let our favorite teacher go just like that, you know!”

Junkyu is speechless, feeling so moved that they went out of their way to prepare something for him.

He walks towards his students, now too preoccupied while gushing at how cute their little costumes are to even notice a figure that sat unnoticeable a few seats away from where he is.

While waiting for the students to start with their performance, he goes around the room to greet his co-workers and some of the parents too. It’s amusing and heartwarming because most of the parents around are the kids he grew up with and some he went to the same high school with.

But what he found even more amusing and quite confusing too is that his friends who doesn’t have even have kids are there. Yedam and Haruto stood near the back, waving at him. 

Junkyu grins at them. Jeongwoo must’ve invited them to be part of the program. 

It’s been a while since he spent time with them, too, so he definitely has to catch up with them. He’s about to walk towards them, when Jeongwoo catches him and makes him sit on one of the chairs placed in the middle of the classroom, muttering that the students are about to start.

That’s when he noticed the figure. He didn’t see the man there before. The stranger is wearing casual black suit, sporting a wide tinted sunglass along with a magazine that covers almost his whole face.

But Junkyu gets a glimpse his side profile, when the stranger shifts in his seat and accidentally moved the magazine a little away from his face, confusing Junkyu because the man bears resemblance to Jihoon. 

Could it be? But no, it can’t be him. Junkyu lets go of the idea immediately, remembering their phone call earlier that his boyfriend will be out of town today.

It’s probably just another parent he didn’t meet before. Junkyu settles with the thought. He stopped glancing to the direction of the man too, to not appear weird, and opted to focus on his very cute students who are now in a line in front of the classroom.

The room becomes unlit, the lights directed only towards the front. And as the adorable toddlers started dancing around, he quickly forgets the stranger behind him, who has now taken the sunglasses off and put the magazine down, revealing Jihoon who is looking fondly at the oblivious Junkyu.

When the performance ended with each of the students saying their short message to their former teacher, everyone cheered and clapped, with Junkyu rushing towards them to give them his famous koala hug. He’s always had a soft spot for kids, specifically for his students, so he’ll surely miss them a lot when the semester starts. 

The kids and parents are ushered out of the room and directed towards the adjacent room where a small feast was prepared. Junkyu’s about to help out when a very familiar voice spoke behind him, making him stand still on his spot. 

Park Jihoon. His whole being screamed the name.

Junkyu rotates toward the direction of the voice, the stranger turning out to be no stranger at all, confirming his suspicion earlier. His senses are welcomed by the sight of Jihoon, sporting an amused smile that turns his eyes into crescents. He looks incredibly handsome.

Out of surprise and pure delight, he does what first comes into his mind. 

“Park Jihoon!” Junkyu hits his shoulder, catching the man off guard.

"I thought you were supposed to attend a conference, Ji! What are you doing here?" He says, excited that his boyfriend is there but also worried because of the prior schedule Jihoon told him about. He pulls Jihoon closer to him, turning their backs towards the people left in the room so they won’t disturb the small crowd, because Junkyu thinks the parents are still in. 

He's not wrong. But not completely right, either. 

Because what Junkyu didn’t notice is that the classroom is no longer occupied by parents, instead it is now filled with people who has been with them from the start. From when they were just two awkward kids pining after each other, to when they finally confessed to each other and officially got together, to when they broke up, and up to the present, when they are together again. 

People who has witnessed their story are there, smiling fondly at the couple. Their closest friends, Jihoon’s mom, as well as Doyoung who’s comforting an emotional Yedam is there. Haruto and Jeongwoo stood side by side too, but with an obvious distance from each other. Even Junkyu’s coworkers are there. Staying silent as much as they can, squealing inside, trying not to distract Junkyu away from what's about to happen.

Jihoon just chuckles, saying it was just a lie and there was really no conference. Junkyu’s about to interrogate (and scold) him when he gets distracted by Jihoon who’s suddenly about to kneel on one knee.

But before Jihoon’s knee even touched the floor, Junkyu grabs his arms and pulls him back up. Junkyu gives him a concerned look, “Are you okay? Do you feel sick?”

Or maybe he dropped something? Junkyu thinks. He even looked down to check if there’s something on the floor, but he found nothing.

“I was about to… but you-“ Jihoon stutters, flustered as Junkyu only looks at him.

Jihoon just laughs then sighs in defeat, already used to Junkyu being clueless and not being able to take a hint.

The people around them laughs too, amused at the sudden turn of event. That’s when Junkyu finally looks around, surprised by all the familiar places suddenly all present in one small room. When Junkyu returns his attention to his boyfriend, Jihoon speaks. “I want to do this right, Kyu.” He proceeds to kneel, uninterrupted this time.

Junkyu is still pouting and frowning, still genuinely confused. 

But when he’s about to say something, his entire world freezes, everything else around Jihoon and him becomes muted and out of focus, as Jihoon pulls out a small box from his coat. Junkyu’s eyes and mouth opens due to surprise, he breathes heavily as he finally realizes what is about to happen. 

“To be honest, if I knew that it’ll be this nerve-wrecking, I would’ve written my proposal on a paper because kneeling here in front of you made me forgot everything I wanted to say. I hope it’s not obvious but I’m literally shaking now. My hands are starting to sweat too.” Jihoon rambles on, just like how he always does when he’s nervous.

Junkyu lets out a small laugh, always finding a nervous Jihoon so adorable and cute.

Jihoon opens the tiny box, revealing a beautiful ring.

“Kyu… It took us a long time to finally get to where we are now. It wasn’t easy. There was a lot of waiting, a lot of gap to fill, and a lot of changes we had to face. And I’m sorry I made you go through all of those. But I’m also thankful because despite seeing my worst, you still stayed by my side and loved me just the same,” Jihoon’s voice shakes, overwhelmed with emotions. “Looking back now, the time we spent apart and the time we spent together is maybe what we needed to grow and realize and be sure of what we really want in life. And it made me realize that you’re the only one I want to share the rest of my life with. So, if you, perhaps, want to be with me too…" Junkyu chuckles at him despite being teary eyed, because what a silly question. Of course, he does.

"Will you marry me, Kim Junkyu?"

Junkyu nods at him earnestly, tears choking him up. "Yes. Yes, I will." Junkyu manages to say in a small voice, immediately pulling him up and enveloping Jihoon who hugs him back just as tight. 

The small crowd around them cheers and the room is filled with claps and words of congratulations. Finally, after years and years of countless struggles, the couple they were all rooting for is about to get the happiness they deserve.

Junkyu is still hugging Jihoon tightly. When Jihoon tries to pull away, Junkyu only held him tighter, making him let out a breathless laugh. 

"I need to put the ring on you." Jihoon whispers. So Junkyu lets go, still sniffing and crying adorably, a pout forming on his lips. A rush of nostalgia fills Jihoon as memories of the past wash over him. And now, his present, is his first love standing in front of him.

Junkyu may not say it out loud but his heart is so full- no longer of sadness, but of genuine happiness and contentment. Jihoon knows it though, has always known, even with the lack of words.

Jihoon puts the ring on his finger and pecks his lips lightly.

"I love you, Kyu." 

"I love you too. Even if you tell me to stop."

As the small audience piled out towards the other room, the couple trails behind.

Jihoon grabs the opportunity of no onlookers, to properly kiss Junkyu on the mouth. 

Junkyu blushes, just like he used to when they were just high school kids, and pouts because the kiss was way too quick for his liking. So, he pulls Jihoon towards him and kisses him again.

They both smile into the kiss. Feeling content. Happy. And still very much in love.

No one’s going to leave and no one’s going to be left behind anymore.

Because they have each other for the rest of their lives now.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh I finished it skdkfkskfs
> 
> This is like 9k words full of self-indulgent jikyu fluff with no solid plot lmao but I really enjoyed writing this one. 
> 
> To those of you who finished reading this, thank you. For sparing a bit of your time to read what I wrote. I really appreciate it T.T It's not much but I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think and leave some comments!


End file.
